Harry Potter and the Maiden's tears
by Dreamcatcher Alessa Psych
Summary: The setting of this story is after book 4. I know it is kinda late, but I made this story before book 5 was released. After the deadly encounter with Voldemort, what is the connection of this mysterious girl who suddenly picks him up? Or does she have the


HARRY POTTER and the MAIDEN'S TEARS  
  
By: Dreamcatcher "Alessa" Psyche  
  
"Get her out of here!..." "NO!" "There is no time for this!" "I'm not leaving without you!" "Freesia..." "Please be sensible! Serafeem, you can't beat him...he...your...a...a." "...I know that I'm only a powerless half-muggle...unlike you...but...please, just let me protect you just...just this once..." "Serafeem...I can't let you...no..." "He's after you and the baby...go now or I make you...he's here" "I beg of you Serafeem!" "...Stand aside mudblood...hand me the woman and the child..." "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" "SERAFEEM! NO!!!!!..."  
  
"NOOO!!!..." The boy named Harry Potter woke up with a jolt. It was another of those strange dreams. But by now he was used to it like it was an everyday habit.  
  
Yet he can't help but feel worried due to the fact that he was not a normal boy and he knows for a fact that that was not an ordinary nightmare. His whole life, Harry was led to believe that his parents died in a car crash and he got a scar due to the accident. Yet 5 years ago, on the night of his 11th birthday, all at once, he learned that he was a famous wizard and that his parents did not die in a car crash, but were murdered by the most powerful dark wizard that ever existed, bearing the name Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry escaped the same unblockable curse that murdered his parents and countless wizards when he was barely a year old. This was because of an ancient spell and protection that his mother left him out of love.  
  
My scar didn't hurt this time...but that voice..." Harry tried to remember the sounds that he heard; there was a harsh and urging voice of a man probably the one called Serafeem; gentle yet pleading voice of a woman she must be Freesia; and that unmistakable cold voice; Voldemort.  
  
I don't get it...Lord Voldemort killed someone...yet my scar didn't burn... could it not be Voldemort or...am I just imagining things? He shook the thought out of his head and decided not to bother with it. Besides, I might've just imagined it...my scar didn't hurt, so it's okay. But a tiny voice at the back of his mind told him that it's not.  
  
It was a clear, crisp day at Privet Drive. As usual, Dudley was making rants about his diet, Uncle Vernon was protesting about the seemingly unfair treatment of Dudley, and Aunt Petunia was forced to talk sense into the both of them. They didn't even bother to notice as Harry sat on the table (as usual). He didn't care; he was waiting for the Weasleys to pick him up.  
  
The Weasleys were the kind of family that Harry longed to have. They were pureblooded wizards and Harry was the best friend of Ron Weasley along with Hermione Granger, a pureblooded muggle who was gifted with the powers of a witch. "So are they using the normal way to pick you up?" at these words, suddenly Dudley became very pale. Aunt Petunia bit her tongue and Harry felt a stab of annoyance. "I don't know," he said rather hotly.  
  
"Just don't let me catch that-that Weasle man or whoever he is near my house again, you hear me?" he said, obviously restraining himself. "Mr. Weasley" he corrected. "Whatever," Uncle Vernon grumbled. The last time Mr. Weasley (Ron's father) came to pick Harry up, Fred and George (Ron's brothers) played a practical joke on Dudley, which caused him to enlarge his tongue to 4 feet. Now, he just got a letter from Hogwarts officially stating that, Harry will spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys for just last year, Voldemort regained his human form and Harry was likely to be his first target.  
  
As he was running these thoughts in his head, suddenly the doorbell rang, pulling him back to reality. Uncle Vernon quickly rushed to the door, Aunt Petunia hastily put back the dishes and Dudley shrank into a corner. Harry tried hard to suppress a laugh. The Dursleys were acting as if the person behind the door were some ferocious monster that is going to eat them in a gulp.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave a signal as if she was one of the SWAT team and Uncle Vernon put on a face that made him intimidating and scary that goes well with his neat suit; he then opened the door and gaped. Outside was not a ferocious monster but a very pretty dark haired girl. Fair complexion and hair tied in a half-ponytail that goes well with the apple green sleeveless and denim shorts that she was wearing. Harry estimated that she must be the same age as him.  
  
"Um...is Mr. Harry Potter here?" she said in almost a whisper, not out of fear for he can see that there is no trace of it; but because, Harry guessed, that must be how she really talks. "And...and what business have you got with him?" Uncle Vernon asked after a while a little dazed since he expected her to show up in wizard robes. "I'm here to pick him up" she said in the same gentle whisper, smiling. Harry never expected this; he expected that the Weasleys would pick him up, not this girl. The girl looked around and saw him.  
  
"There you are," she said smiling. "Is everything ready?" "Uh...yeah, my trunk's upstairs in my bedroom"  
  
"Good, let's go to your room"  
  
"Eh? Wha.wha." "Just what do you mean little prissy missy?!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he finished his sentence for him. "Whoever you are, normal or not, you're not going to set foot in this house while I'm around!" Aunt Petunia checked around if the neighbor's were listening  
  
At that instant, she smiled and gazed at Uncle Vernon. "Is that right?" then to everyone's surprise, she made a graceful 360 degree turn. Is she dancing? If she is, this girl must be nuts Harry thought. Then after 3 seconds, she hopped and turned and landed on the rug with a soft thud. Harry froze She is crazy he finalized, waiting for Uncle Vernon to go berserk and scream a war cry. None came. He opened his eyes and saw the Dursleys gazing dreamily into space, as if they were in a trance.  
  
"Come on, it won't last long" she said urgently. She pulled his hand and dragged him upstairs, for he was still in a state of shock. Then they came to his bedroom. She waved her hand and everything that Harry's taking to the Weasleys, including Hedgwig, Harry's snow-white owl, magically flew into the center of the bedroom, beside them.  
  
"Is this it?" she asked. "Er.yeah" "Good, hold on to me" "Er.what?" "Place your hands on my hips" "Ah.excuse me?!"  
  
She smiled and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder while her other hand fumbled something in her pocket. "Here it is," she finally said holding a small bag. She took a small amount of powder (Floo powder?) and sprinkled it in the air. "Hold on, don't let go" she said while placing her free hand in a praying position. He grasped her waist while she shouted what was more like an urgent whisper "Latropos!" Suddenly, he saw his room and all around him, disappeared in a ripple-like fashion leaving him, the girl and his things intact. 'Who is she? Just then the ripples changed its blurred view and The Burrow came into focus.  
  
"What was that? who are you? Are we in The Burrow? What did you do to the Dursleys?" he all said in a rush.  
  
She smiled and held up her hands as if in surrender. "Hold on, one question at a time," she said in the same calm, whisper-like voice. "As to your question what that was just Nodiesopus powder," she said, holding up the small sack. "It enables us to use the Warp spell, just like the Apparate spell, only it's much safer, more accurate and mind you not many wizards can do it, even the Minister of Magic himself." She said with a smile.  
  
"Then how?." "Me? I'm one of those people that can do it. You're too young to Apparate so I just used the Warp spell instead; pertaining to your question who, I'm Chrys" she said curtseying and held out a hand to Harry, which he took rather surprised. There's something about her.if only I could point it out.something that normal wizards don't usually possess.but what?  
  
"For your question where, yes, we are in The Burrow and your other what , I just placed an Entrancement charm. It should wear out right just about." she checked her watch. "3.2.1, now" she looked and smiled at him. "I just used a temporary spell so that the Department of Misuse of Magic won't come after my hide; I had special orders from Headmaster Dumbledore to personally come and bring you to the Weasleys residence and see that you are well and unharmed."  
  
"Dumbledore sent you?" "Yes, I will get to the point, as you know last semester, Lord Voldemort rose again with his human body and almost eliminated you; due to the priori incantatem incident, you were able to barely escape. Headmaster's top priority now is to keep you safe and out of harm's way, that's why he sent me, to escort you to the Weasleys and ensure that you're alive and well"  
  
Harry gaped. Who is she? How did she know about last year? She sure talks like nothing's really going on and she's so relaxed right now.not a hint or trace of fear. And apart from that, Harry never met another wizard who had the guts to say Voldemort's name, apart from Dumbledore, Sirius his guardian, Professor Lupin, his father's friend; and himself.  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. She smiled mysteriously "Why, same age as you" Before he could ask any more questions, the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron came out. "Hey Harry!" the young redheaded boy shouted which made Harry turn around. Then after a wave, he turned to Chrys again; and she was gone.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" "Ron, did you see a." "A what?" "A girl, standing beside me." "No. you were all alone"  
  
"Oh, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said, "Welcome home!"  
  
The next few days, Harry can't help thinking about anything except Chrys. He wondered what made her feel like, enchanted. She was just different. The trip to Diagon alley was as the usual. They met their friend, Hermione Granger, in Diagon Alley and they went to pick up their books at Flourish and Blotts. "Crap, we're still studying Defense against the Dark Arts? And look, we have a new class "Musical Entrancements? What's all these junk?"  
  
Hermione gave him a death glare. "Ron, watch your language! You'll never know when a lesson is worth studying and besides, if you want fewer classes why don't you just drop Divination like I did?"  
  
"What?! And miss a good laugh? The reason why we don't want to drop Divination is because it's a ray of sunshine in dark and stormy night!"  
  
"Yeah, and besides," Harry said with a grin " I like to see what kind of gimmick would Professor Trelawney pull in trying to convince me that I'll drop dead for the 2195th time. And it won't be the same again, is it? If I drop her, I would miss the way she rubs in my face that I'll die a horrific death in the weekend and that in Tuesday, I'll get my neck crushed by Snape in Potions due to the fact that he's had enough of me and finally flipped. Seriously, with all these deaths and predictions about yours truly, I think she fancies me; I like 'em older you know" then he made a face.  
  
They all roared with laughter.  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the end of the first chapter. I- I really hope you all liked it (gulp) Ssorry, this is my first time for this kind of thing and I reaallly put my effort into it. So if you want to add suggestions, clarification's, violent reactions *sweat*. Just e-mail me in Kitsunetamashii@yahoo.com. Well I guess that's it. Chapter 2 is coming up and thank you for reading my fic. Ja ne! 


End file.
